


Just For Now

by dystopianparker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, a little fluff at the end, ceo!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianparker/pseuds/dystopianparker
Summary: You've been feeling lonely ever since Tom got his promotion and thinking of ending it
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 10





	Just For Now

The annoying beeping of your alarm woke you from your peaceful slumber, telling you it was time to get up. You turned off your alarm and rolled over reaching for the person next to you only to be meet with the cold, empty side of the bed. You weren’t surprised, but you hoped that maybe this time he would be there. He used to write you little notes when he had to leave early that day. Ones that said Good morning, love or I love you, I left some coffee for you in the kitchen, but after he started leaving every day, the notes stopped.

You reached your arms above your head stretching out your body. You took a quick shower and made some coffee. At least he washed to coffee pot after he made his cup, so you didn’t have to. Grabbing a to-go mug and your coat, you went to your job at the real estate firm. It was where you first met Tom. He was looking for a place a to expand his family’s company and you helped him find the perfect building. Not too far from the main office or his where lived, he hated to commute. You had met a few times during the process, but when it was time to go your separate ways, neither of you wanted to leave. Tom asked you out and two years later you’re living together and are madly in love. Or at least that what you keep telling yourself.

He was promoted to CEO a few months back and he was busier than ever. Working long nights, going in early and skipping out on dates to work. It felt like he didn’t have time for you anymore. You barely saw him and when you did he was tired and just wanted to sleep. You didn’t blame him for being tired and taking his job seriously, but that didn’t make you any less lonely.  
On your break you decided to text him.

You: Hey babe, how do feel about me making dinner tonight? We can haven’t eaten together in a while. What do you say?

Tom: That sounds perfect. You know I love you cooking.

You smiled at his text thinking that you’ll finally get to spend some time with your boyfriend. Your work day continues and you have a little more pep in your step. You had more patience for your stressful work, the thought of finally spending time with your boyfriend keeping your mood up.

You stop at the store to buy supplies from your dinner tonight. You get home, tired but determined to make this night great. Tom gets off at six so need to be ready by then. When your finish with dinner and it’s almost time for him to come home, you set the table, lighting candles and putting on soft music. Everything looks perfect and you feel very proud of yourself that you put this together at pretty much last minute. 

When six o’clock rolls around you put the food on the table and wait for him. Thirty minutes later and Tom still hasn’t shown. At this point you start picking at your food so it doesn’t get cold. An hour later when you have finished your food and still no Tom, you send a quick text asking if he’s coming.

Tom: Sorry babe, I still have a lot of work to do here. I’ll make it up to you, I swear

That’s what he always says, you think. You heart sinks in your chest and tears start to pool in your eyes, but you refuse to let them fall. It’s not surprising, you should have known he would bail again. Blinking away the tears, you put Tom’s dinner away for him to heat up later, and start blowing out the candles and turn off the music. You change into your pajamas and make yourself a cup of tea opting to wait for him on the couch instead of going to bed.

You drink your tea, waiting for him to come home. It could be a few minutes or a few hours, but you wait. This has been going on too long. You’re tired and lonely and just want your Tom back. A few tears fall down your face, but you don’t wipe them away. At a quarter to midnight, you finally hear the front door open. Tom walks in hanging his coat on the coat rack and taking off his shoes. You stay on the couch listening to him move about your house. 

Tom walks into the dinning room to see the candles and the table still set, and immediately feel guilty. You had prepared this nice meal for him and he could even enjoy it. He hears a soft sniffle come from the living room. He finds you sitting on the couch, legs crossed, mug in hand, and dried tears on your cheeks.

“Hi sweetheart,” he greets you with guilt in his voice.

“Hi,” you say without emotion.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I really thought I could get off work early tonight, but with the end of the quarter coming up...I had to stay late.”

“I know. You’re always late.” You haven’t looked up at him yet, just staring into her tea cup.

“It’s late. We should go to bed,” he reasoned with you.

“I don’t want to go to bed.”

“Well I’m not going to bed without you so…”

“I’ve had to do it every night since you go that promotion. You’ll be fine.”

Tom sighed, “I know you’re mad, but-”

“I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed, and sad, and lonely. It feels like you’re not in my life anymore.”

“Darling, I promise once the quarter is over and things are less hectic I’ll be here more.”

“That’s the thing,” You put your tea on the coffee table and finally turn to him. You notice the bag under his eyes and guilt written all across his face. “You’ve told me that before and I still have to go to bed alone, wake up with your side of the bed cold, and make dinner for one. I don’t see you anymore and it hurts.”  
Tom sit on the couch next you and wraps his arms around you and burying his face in the your neck. You let him hug you for a second and push his arms away, getting off the couch and wiping away a few stray tears.

“I don’t know if I can go on like this, Tom. You’re never here and I’m tired of being lonely,” you were growing more frustrated.

“I’m here, I’m here sweetheart. I promise I’ll be better about coming home-” he plead with you.

“It’s not just that. Even when you are here and I want to do something, even if it’s watching a new show with you, you’re always too tired to do so and you brush me off. I don’t blame you for being tired, I know your job is hard and stressful, but you don’t think mine isn’t? When I’m beat down and tired, I always make time for you. I just feel like you care more about your job and don’t want to be in this relationship anymore.”

His faced dropped. “Do you not want to be in this relationship anymore?”

“I... I don’t know. Sometimes it’s easier to let go of the things you love for you to be happy.”

Tom gets off the couch and takes her hand, looking desperately into your eyes.

“Darling, please don’t let go of this. Just because it’s easy doesn’t mean it’s what you should do. I love you so much,” Tom was not holding back the tears at this point. “I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I promise for now on you are my priority. Fuck it, I’m gonna call in sick tomorrow and we’re going to spend the day together and do whatever you want. We’ll watch movies, go shopping, whatever it is I’ll be there with you. I’ll be there until the bitter end. Just...please give me one more chance. I love you, Y/N. Please stay. Even if it’s just for now?”

You didn’t want to forgive him, but you didn’t want to walk away either. You loved Tom more than anything and seeing him crying and begging you to stay broke your heart. You know your relationship couldn’t be fixed with one day off work spending time together, but it was a start.

“I love you too, Tom. And I really don’t want to leave you, but… if this continues, I will leave. I’ll stay with you for now because I love you, but we need to talk about this more.”

“Of course, love. I love you so much,” he said kissing her forehead. “We can talk about it in morning, okay?”  
You nodded. “Okay.”

“Let’s go to bed. I won’t let you go to bed alone anymore and you definitely won’t be waking up alone. I’ll call my assistant in the morning and tell him I’m not coming in, but right now I’m gonna spoon the fuck out of you and I’ll be right there with you in the morning and every morning after that.”

You chuckle at him, the Tom who fell in love with showing. He leads you back to your shared bedroom. You put on one of his T-shirts that you love to steal and no pants as he slips out of his own clothes into his nothing but his boxers. You hop into the bed next to him and bury your head into his chest, his strong arms wrapped around you. Man, you missed this. Having him so close, the smell of his cologne filling your nose like a distant dream you were just now remembering.

Tom places a soft kiss on your head, his lips lingering for a moment. He makes a promise that he will be there for you whenever you ask, no matter what. Starting tomorrow, he will wake up with her every morning and will come home on time so they can eat dinner, watch some silly show you’ve been wanting to watch, and just be together. He lost sight of what was important to him and only realized what it was until he almost lost it. 

From when he first met you, all he ever wanted was for you to be by his side. He’s relieved that he doesn’t have to return the ring he bought. He’ll wait to ask the question that’s been burning in the back of his mind until things are better between them and you’re happy again. But until then, he’ll just cherish the feeling of you falling asleep in his arms, the soft snores coming from your lips and the peaceful look you have when you’re asleep on his chest.


End file.
